


double the trouble

by lazyfish



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom Leo Fitz, Multi, Spitroasting, Sub Bobbi Morse, Switch Lance Hunter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish
Summary: Fitz wants to learn how to be a dom for Bobbi's birthday gift. It goes well.





	double the trouble

Fitz’s palms were sweaty and his stomach was rolling. He was standing outside of Hunter’s door, feeling utterly idiotic for being as nervous as he was. He wiped his hands on his jeans before knocking on the door to his boyfriend’s bedroom. Hunter opened the door a few moments later, and immediately noticed Fitz’s hunched posture and the way he was wringing his hands.

“Alright, love?” Hunter asked as he stepped aside, letting Fitz enter the room. Fitz waited until the door was shut again before he answered the question.

“I need you to teach me how to be a dom.”

Hunter blinked, obviously not expecting that answer. “Why don’t we sit down and talk about this,” he suggested, making his way over to his bed. He patted the area beside him, and Fitz reluctantly sat down. He hadn’t expected Hunter to agree to the idea immediately, but he thought his boyfriend would be a little more receptive.

“What inspired this?”

“Bobbi,” Fitz answered, probably too quickly. His cheeks were hot and he couldn’t meet his boyfriend’s gaze. “She, um… her birthday is soon, and she always likes it when you take control in the bedroom, and I thought she would like it if…” Fitz cleared this throat nervously. “If we both did. Together.”

“She likes it when you sub for her, too.” Hunter’s point was a fair one.

“But it’s different.” Hunter had both dommed and subbed for their girlfriend, so he would be the most qualified to realize that the two dynamics weren’t the same. He nodded his acquiescence, and Fitz nodded back at him.

“I want Bobbi to be able to let go for a little while,” Fitz said, voice small. “She’s always trying so hard to be in control, and when I’m around, she has to be. But if we were both there, taking care of her, then…”

“Then she could let go.” Hunter nodded. “Have you talked with her about this?” 

“I wanted it to be a surprise.” Bobbi could be fickle when it came to surprises, but the more Fitz thought about it, the more he was sure he wanted this to be one. Then Bobbi wouldn’t get too in her head about the whole thing and potentially ruin it for herself.

“I’ll still mention it to her, as a hypothetical,” Hunter decided. “A ‘wouldn’t it be hot if…’ sort of thing. That way she doesn’t get total whiplash. And we’ll have to ask her the night of, of course, but -”

“But you’ll teach me?”

“I’ll do my best,” Hunter promised. “I don’t know if it’s something that can be taught, exactly, but I can try.”

“We have a month.” Technically, a month and three days. Fitz didn’t  _ have _ to be done by Bobbi’s birthday, but he wanted to. It was the perfect birthday gift - something he could give her that wasn’t just an object. (Granted, he was planning on making her something too, and that probably didn’t count as just an object since he was making it with his own two hands, but the point remained.)

“A month to turn my little brat into the perfect dom?” Hunter rubbed his hands together, chuckling to himself. “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

\---

Fitz ducked into the bedroom, excitement gnawing at his stomach.

Today was his first lesson with Hunter, and he had no idea what to expect.

His boyfriend was already sitting on the bed, wearing absolutely nothing… except for a pair of lace panties. A groan fell off Fitz’s lips before he could stop himself. Hunter only ever wore those when Bobbi told him to, and they were the clearest sign of Hunter’s submission Fitz could think of. 

“You like?” Hunter asked. Fitz nodded, his mouth too dry to form any words. “Good. I thought they might help you get in the headspace you need.”

Fitz nodded again. He felt like he was glued to his spot in front of the door, and Hunter didn’t seem to mind.

“Being a dom is more than just being bossy,” Hunter said, apparently beginning his lecture. “It’s about owning a space, making your sub  _ want _ to obey you - and then rewarding them for their service.” He licked his lips, distracting Fitz momentarily. “I don’t know what to tell you beyond that. It’s all stuff you already know.”

“I don’t know how to do that!” 

“Yes, love, you really do.” Hunter quirked an eyebrow up. “Everyone does what you say in the lab, don’t they?”

“That’s different!” Fitz spluttered.

“Is it, though?” Fitz didn’t respond to his boyfriend’s question. “Come on, Fitz, have you really never noticed that Bob always jumps you after you put on your bossy pants at work?” Fitz’s eyes went wide. “...Apparently not,” Hunter said with a smirk. “Oh, love, just you wait.”

Fitz didn’t know what he was waiting for, but his cock was interested in whatever it was.

“You just need practice,” Hunter declared.

And practice he would get.

\---

Most of Fitz still couldn’t believe he was doing this. Meeting Hunter in a spare bunk in the middle of the night was the sort of clandestine thing they’d done when they first started dating and were trying to keep it quiet, but now that everyone knew it was strange. It made sense since he couldn’t well practice being a dominant in front of Bobbi if he wanted to surprise her on her birthday, but Fitz felt weird about it all.

Fitz punched in the access code to the bunk and found Hunter already waiting there, naked save for his boxers.

Fitz swallowed, trying to channel his inner Bobbi. (Thinking about Bobbi in the fishnets and fuck-me heels she wore when she was acting as the domme was probably not the smartest in the interest of calming down his cock, but Fitz didn’t care.) If she had walked in to Hunter already naked, what would she say?

“I didn’t tell you to take off your clothes.” The words came out as more of a growl than he expected, and Fitz almost squeaked with surprise. That would’ve ruined the effect, though, and he didn’t want that.

“What are you going to do about it?” Hunter asked, stepping towards Fitz. 

“You’ll see.” Fitz didn’t want to admit he didn’t have a clue what to do next, so he would push off answering for a bit. Hunter took another step forward, but Fitz thrust a hand out before his boyfriend could crowd into his personal space. “Get on the bed.” Hunter didn’t make to move, so Fitz pushed against Hunter’s sternum. “Now.” The growl crept back into his voice, not accidentally this time. Hunter licked his lips but moved to the bed as Fitz had commanded.

Fitz took a deep breath. He had expected this to be more of a lesson and less of jumping right in, but he was sure he was learning more this way than he would’ve if Hunter had just started lecturing him. Thinking about what Bobbi would do was a helpful trick, too. 

“Where’d you put the clothes?” Fitz asked, climbing onto the bed after Hunter and sitting on his boyfriend’s chest. Most of Fitz’s weight was on his own legs, but he wasn’t above putting a little of it on Hunter to encourage cooperation. When no answer was immediately forthcoming, Fitz reached down to pinch Hunter’s nipple, enjoying the strangled curse that fell off Hunter’s lips.

“In the dresser,” he wheezed. 

Fitz stood up, surprising himself with his own grace, and crossed the room to the dresser. Hunter’s clothes - a tank top and sweatpants - were in the top drawer, and Fitz took great pleasure in unfolding them carefully.

“If you had been a good boy I would’ve let you suck me,” Fitz said, yanking his trousers down to his ankles and stepping out of them. “Instead I think I’m going to fuck your clothes.”

Hunter made a sound somewhere between a yowl and a whine at the declaration, rolling his hips up into the air as if the sight of his tented boxers would somehow dissuade Fitz from his goal. It was kind of fun to see Hunter so utterly at his mercy after only a few minutes together, and Fitz was beginning to understand the appeal of domination.

Fitz wasn’t sure where in the room to situate himself until his eyes landed on the writing desk in the corner of the room. It was right on the edge of Hunter’s field of vision on the bed, which was perfect. He stripped off his boxers and climbed onto the desk, sitting on the edge of it with the pile of Hunter’s clothing beside him. Hunter had turned his head to look at Fitz, and Fitz’s cock jumped at the unadulterated desire in his boyfriend’s eyes.

Fitz rolled up Hunter’s sweatpants, leaving a gap in the middle so the clothing could act as a fleshlight of sorts. The fabric was soft and supple from being worn often, and Fitz groaned in unexpected delight when it surrounded his cock. Hunter’s hips snapped up off the bed, the bulge in his boxers even more pronounced - if that was even possible.

Fucking Hunter’s clothing wasn’t something Fitz ever expected to do, but he found it inexplicably hot, especially when the man himself was writhing on the bed, watching. If Fitz were more inclined to cruelty, he might’ve told Hunter to sit still, but as it was Hunter’s movements were only serving to drive Fitz higher. He didn’t want to spend too long on his own pleasure, not when Hunter was there and wanting.

Fitz finished with a swivel of his hips and a long, shuddery breath. He made a point of wiping his cum all over Hunter’s sweatpants, biting his lip at Hunter’s whine.

“Did that convince you to be a good boy?” Fitz asked, hopping off the desk and crossing back to Hunter. 

“Yes, sir,” Hunter panted.

“You know what else good boys do?” Fitz hooked his fingers under the waistband of Hunter’s boxers, pulling them down in one quick motion.

“What, sir?”

“They do as they’re told.” Fitz wrapped his hand around the base of Hunter’s cock, squeezing slightly. “Will you cum when I tell you to?”

“Y-yes, sir.” Hunter’s hips bucked upward when Fitz stroked upwards, and Fitz clucked his tongue.

“Are you sure you won’t finish too soon? You look awfully close…” There was already a dribble of precum running down Hunter’s cock. Fitz mopped it up with his fingers, enjoying the sharp intake of breath Hunter made when Fitz ran his finger along the sensitive slit on his cock’s head.

“I promise, sir.” Hunter looked at him with desperate hazel eyes, and Fitz relented easily. He was going to need to get better at saying no if he was going to do this whole dom thing more than once, but there was no fun in any of it if everyone didn’t walk away satisfied.

Fitz’s fingers were coated in Hunter’s precum, and he nudged tentatively between the cheeks of Hunter’s ass, questioning if he was welcome. Hunter jerked his head in a nod, and Fitz pushed a finger inside slowly and gently. He didn’t know the last time Hunter had his ass played with, but it definitely wasn’t in Fitz’s recent memory.

Multitasking was surprisingly difficult, but it was a lot more fun to see Hunter react to both the prostate stimulation and Fitz’s hand on his cock. Again Fitz thought it probably would have been fun to make Hunter wait, but the desperate keening noises he was making made him immensely difficult to say no to.

“Oh yes, oh yes…” Hunter wheezed. “Please, sir?”

“You can cum, baby.” As soon as the permission was given Hunter grunted, grinding against Fitz’s fingers as he came. Fitz watched in fascination as Hunter continued to cum, and cum, and cum, groaning all the while. 

When Hunter had finally finished orgasming, Fitz withdrew his fingers, giving Hunter’s cock one last swipe of his hand. The overstimulation elicited a loud groan, and Fitz mentally filed the reaction away for a different time. It could be fun to play with, just not on his first go-round.

“So, how’d I do?” Fitz asked as he flopped onto the bed next to his boyfriend.”

“I don’t know why you think you don’t know how to dom, love,” Hunter replied, curling into Fitz’s shoulder. “I’m going to have wet dreams about this for the rest of my life.”

“Do you think Bobbi’ll like it?”

“Only one way to find out. Maybe do a practice run?” Hunter suggested. He yawned, cutting off any further thought. “We’ll talk about it more in the morning.”

\---

Getting Bobbi to stay long at work was more of a challenge than Fitz had anticipated. She was a hard worker and a brilliant scientist, but she was also learning the art of a work-life balance, which meant she was all too eager to leave and get home to their boyfriend. He needed to think fast.

“Bobbi, do you have a minute look over this data with me?” Fitz asked as Bobbi finished wiping down the bench she was working at. She nodded, though Fitz suspected anyone else asking would’ve gotten a rude hand gesture. Ah, the privileges of dating.

Fitz took a seat at the computer, Bobbi standing at his shoulder. That wouldn’t do.

“I don’t bite,” Fitz said, blinking up at his girlfriend. Hunter had told him a hundred times that Bobbi couldn’t resist his eyes, so it was time to put that theory to the test.

“I know for a fact that’s not true,” Bobbi answered. She sat in his lap anyways, and victory swelled in Fitz’s chest.

“I don’t bite unless asked,” he amended, lowering his voice. There were only a half-dozen people left in the lab, but he still didn’t fancy any of them hearing him talk dirty to his girlfriend. “I might have to change my policy, though. Your arse has been distracting me all day.”

It wasn’t a lie. Bobbi was wearing one of her oldest pairs of blue jeans, and the fabric molded to her every curve. He would’ve been hopelessly turned on by watching her walk around the lab today even if he hadn’t known that he was going to try to seduce her. It had been no small miracle that his cock hadn’t tented every time she strolled past him to get a new pair of gloves or retrieve something from the incubator.

Now every part of his body had gotten the message that it was show time, though, including his cock. Bobbi sitting on his lap wasn’t helping with that particular situation.

“Once we look at this, we’re free to go.” Bobbi leaned down to kiss him behind the ear. “Then, there’s a bed with our names on it.”

“Not sure I’ll make it to a bed.” Fitz turned his head to nuzzle into her jaw. “I might have to take you right here, in this chair…”

Bobbi shivered. “Fitz…”

“Everyone else is going back to their bunks,” he whispered, sliding his hand up the inside of her thigh. Fitz paused, giving Bobbi the opportunity to tell him to stop.

“We should at least pretend to look at your data,” she murmured. She opened her legs a fraction wider, tightening her arm around Fitz’s shoulder slightly.

“We should.” He didn’t remove his hand from her thigh, using his opposite hand to navigate the mouse to the spreadsheet with the data. Once it was on the screen, though, he returned his attention to his girlfriend - more specifically, to continuing his journey up the inside of her leg. Bobbi shifted in his lap, and Fitz didn’t know whether it was to grind against his cock or to make his hand go higher. Either way, it worked.

Bobbi’s breath caught when he pressed his fingers against her crotch, and Fitz smirked to himself. “So, I was looking at the output for -”

“If you finish that sentence, your balls will be so blue they’ll call you Papa Smurf.”

Fitz attempted a cocky smile. “Kinky.” He removed his hand from between Bobbi’s legs, and she stiffened in his lap. “Relax,” Fitz purred, popping the button open on her jeans. “Just wanted to get a bit more personal.” He slipped his hand down her pants as casually as he could manage. Holy hell, he was fingering his girlfriend in the lab. That should not have sent another jolt to his cock, but it did.

“There are still people, Fitz,” Bobbi breathed. Two of the lab techs were still bustling around, cleaning up the last of their messes.

“Guess you’ll just have to be quiet, then.” Bobbi pressed her lips together, but Fitz swore he heard a whimper die in her throat. She nodded her permission for him to continue, and he kissed her shoulder quickly. He understood now more than ever how someone could get off to dominance; the absolute trust Bobbi had in him at this moment was more arousing than any physical thing she could do to him.

Her panties were wet when he reached his hand inside them, and Fitz turned to press his face into Bobbi’s shoulder to keep from moaning. His fingers slid over her entrance, but before he could push inside, a voice pierced their little bubble of solitude.

“Are you two going to finish soon?”

“No, this data’s giving us a bit of trouble.” Bobbi’s voice was smooth and steady, like Fitz’s fingers hadn’t moved up to rub furiously at her clit. “We can lock up.”

“Great.” The two remaining lab techs looked relieved that they weren’t going to have to wait for Bobbi and Fitz to finish looking at their data. That would take forever, considering they hadn’t even started looking. There were other, more important things to do - especially since the door had just slammed shut behind the last people standing between them and some fantastic lab sex.

“Oh, thank God,” Bobbi breathed after a tense ten seconds of waiting to see if everyone was really gone. “I thought I was gonna cum in the middle of my sentence,” she groaned, tossing her head back and lifting her hips up towards Fitz’s hand. “How do you do that to me?” Bobbi asked, voice ragged. “Make me feel like I’m gonna fall apart so fast?”

“Practice.” Fitz grinned, but Bobbi was too busy grinding on his hand to retort. Now that he didn’t have to keep up the pretense of looking at data, Fitz’s other hand was free to roam up Bobbi’s body. He slid it under her shirt, pinching her nipple through the fabric of her bra. Bobbi’s breathing snagged, and Fitz’s smile grew.

“Cum for me,” he whispered.

“Yes, sir.” Fitz hadn’t anticipated her using that word, or his own reaction to it. He felt dizzy in the best way, still not quite believing what he had done - and what he was about to do.

When Bobbi finished riding out the waves of her orgasm, Fitz nudged at her so she’d lift her hips, pulling her jeans and panties down, so they were around her thighs. Her panties were an absolute mess, as were his fingers.

“Open.” Fitz nudged his fingers against Bobbi’s lips, and she obeyed without hesitation. The moan she made at her own taste echoed through the lab, and Fitz’s cock jerked in his pants. He needed to get inside her before he lost control of himself. 

Fitz wiggled until he could access the zipper of his jeans, and in short order, his cock was out. He had thought Bobbi’s panties were a mess, but his boxers probably weren’t much better; his cock was dribbling out an impressive amount of precum.

“Can I sit on your cock, sir?”

Fitz’s eyes fluttered closed. “Yes.” It took all his self-control not to make it a plea instead of a command. Even with an iron grip on his impulses, Fitz couldn’t stop the whimper when Bobbi lowered himself on his cock. He wrapped his arms around her waist, one hand dipping down to find her clit on reflex.

Bobbi jerked when his finger brushed against her clit. “Still a little -” She arched into his hand when he pressed harder. Fitz loved how sensitive Bobbi was after she’d orgasmed. It was impossibly easy to send her into a second or third. That had been fun when he was subbing her and wanted to make his mistress feel good, but he suspected it would be even more fun here and now when he could tease her endlessly.

“You feel so good around my cock,” Fitz murmured, moving his hand up and down her abdomen. Bobbi’s muscles were smooth and supple under his touch, and he could feel them clench when he ghosted his fingertip over her clit again. “But you need to move.”

Bobbi groaned, trying to find a way to leverage herself up with her jeans and panties still around her legs. Eventually, she put her hands on the arms of the chair they were sitting in, using them to press herself a few inches up before sinking back down again.

Fitz was in a state of pure bliss. Every time Bobbi lowered herself down he could thrust up into her, and judging by the little gasp she made every time, the sensation was as pleasant for her as it was for him. They couldn’t go very fast, but it didn’t matter to Fitz. He hadn’t expected to last long and the slow pace was helping him along to an orgasm that was going to be even more intense than the one he imagined.

“That’s it, baby,” Fitz growled, rubbing small circles into Bobbi’s clit. She whined as she continued to move, her inner walls tightening around him in the most delicious way. “Fuck yourself on my cock until you scream.”

“Fitz.” It was more of a sob than a scream, but he didn’t care - Bobbi sounded beautiful saying his name. “Please.”

She didn’t manage to wait for permission before falling over the edge, but Fitz couldn’t bring himself to care when the spasming of her insides sent him into his own orgasm.

Bobbi’s body was heavy on top of his when he came back to himself. Fitz nuzzled into her hair. “We should move.” Even if anyone was gone from the lab for the day, sitting there with his cock in her wasn’t the best idea. 

“Fine,” Bobbi moaned. She stood up and then pulled up her clothing, wincing when her panties touched her skin again. Fitz had a similar feeling when he tucked his cock back in his jeans. They were definitely going to need to change clothes when they got back to their bunk.

“When did you suddenly become all interested in public sex?” Bobbi asked, looping her arm through Fitz’s. Walking at a normal gait felt strange, but it wasn’t like they could show what they were doing in their time late at the lab. Fitz flicked off the light while Bobbi locked the door behind them. “Not that I’m complaining. You’re very good at… driving.”

Fitz winked. “Maybe I’ll drive again, then.”

“Oh, I look forward to it.”

\---

Today was Bobbi’s birthday. They had gotten back from a fancy dinner where all Fitz could focus on was her sinfully short dress. Hunter had taken charge of distracting Bobbi so Fitz could prepare for the night, and now that he was alone in their bedroom, his nerves were getting to him.

He didn’t have long to worry, though, because the door opened to reveal his partners. Bobbi obviously noted the toys Fitz had laid out on the bureau, but before she could ask after them, Fitz was speaking to Hunter. “Take off your jacket, dear.”

Hunter complied, and Bobbi’s lips parted slightly when Hunter looked back to Fitz for another command.

“Your belt,” Fitz said, voice low and smooth. Hunter did as he was asked, leaving the belt on top of his neatly-folded jacket on the floor. 

Fitz stepped towards his partners, noting the way Bobbi’s pupils grew larger with the movement. “Be mine tonight?”

Bobbi nodded, licking her lips. “Yes, sir.”

Fitz smiled at her, moving closer again so he could settle his hand on her hip. “Do you want to help Hunter undress?”

Bobbi’s breath hitched. “Yes, sir.”

“Hunter, do you want to help Bobbi undress?”

“Please, sir,” Hunter whined.

“Bobbi, leave Hunter’s tie and boxers on. Hunter, leave her panties on.” Both his subs nodded at Fitz, and he waved his hand towards them. “Go on.”

There was a flurry of movement as Bobbi and Hunter went about undressing each other. It was quick, since they were both well-versed in getting each other out of their clothes, and soon Fitz was faced with two impossibly beautiful, nearly naked people.

Fitz crooked his finger at Hunter, and the other man stepped forward. Fitz grabbed the tie around Hunter’s neck, using it to pull his boyfriend close to him. Hunter’s cock was bulging in his boxers, and Fitz smiled as he rolled his hips against his boyfriend’s. Christ, that felt good.

“Are you ready to show our girl a good time?” Fitz asked, nibbling at Hunter’s jaw.

“Yes, sir.”

“Go lick her while I take my clothes off, hmm? Then we can have some fun.”

Hunter was all too eager to comply. He looked to Fitz for permission before pushing the crotch of Bobbi’s panties to the side, which warmed Fitz considerably. The mew of pleasure Bobbi made when Hunter’s tongue pressed into her pussy warmed him in an entirely different way, and he was all too eager to take his clothes off.

By the time he had stripped down to his bare skin, Bobbi was panting, her hands tangled through Hunter’s hair as she tried to keep him as close to her as possible.

“That’s it,” Fitz purred as he went to stand behind Hunter, leaning over to kiss Bobbi gently. “You can cum whenever you like, my sweet. It  _ is _ your birthday.”

Bobbi let out another obscene noise, canting her hips against Hunter’s mouth. Fitz plucked at her nipples, teasing the sensitive peaks with expert hands. Bobbi cried out when she came, biting her lip as she floated back down from her high.

“Hunter and I are going to take care of you,” Fitz murmured as he pushed Bobbi onto the bed. “We’re going to fill you up so nice and you’re going to cum over and over and over.” His cock twitched its agreement of getting to see Bobbi orgasm many more times that night, and Bobbi glanced down at it plaintively.

“Do you want something, pet?” Fitz asked.

“Your cock, sir.” Bobbi licked her lips, and Fitz’s prick found the idea of her mouth on it entirely agreeable.

“And Hunter’s cock?”

Bobbi whined. “I want it too, sir.”

“Get on your hands and knees.” Fitz made eye contact with Hunter while he gave Bobbi the command, and his boyfriend seemed to understand what was happening. Hunter went around to the foot of the bed, pulling his cock through the hole in his boxers so he could line it up with Bobbi’s pussy.

While Hunter thrust in from behind, Fitz nudged his cock at Bobbi’s lips. She opened her mouth obediently and swallowed him down in one expert movement.

She looked beautiful like that. Fitz brushed a strand of hair back from Bobbi’s face, and she stared up at him with wide blue eyes even as she continued to move her head up and down. Fitz was pretty sure she was timing her mouth to Hunter’s strokes, but he was too focused on Bobbi to do much other than look at her and bask in her beauty. What little part of him that wasn’t distracted by Bobbi was preoccupied with the fact that he and Hunter were spit roasting their girlfriend, and she was enjoying it. They were  _ all _ enjoying it if the look on Hunter’s face and the bliss coursing throughout his own body were anything to go by.

Fitz was proud of himself for not losing control and gagging Bobbi with his cock, even when she twirled her tongue around the tip of it in the way she knew drove him wild. Even when Hunter groaned out his climax and Bobbi hummed around Fitz’s cock, he didn’t thrust into her. He wanted to, but he didn’t, because he was in control. It was still a something he didn’t quite believe, but he could get used to it, given time.

Hunter continued thrusting into Bobbi until she came, and the groan she made was finally, blessedly, enough to send Fitz over the edge.

Fitz was ready to continue playing Bobbi like a violin, but she was lying face-down on the bed and looked entirely more interested in cuddles than more sex. Fitz pulled her up to the head of the bed with him, and Hunter scrambled to join them.

“Definitely like it when you drive,” Bobbi said through a yawn. “We’ll have to do that again.”

“Me driving, or the spit roasting?” Fitz asked. “I wouldn’t say no to either.”

“Neither would I,” Hunter chimed in. “We could switch positions.”

“Or Bobbi and I could spit roast you,” Fitz suggested, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Hunter paused, then shrugged. “I’m game.”

This was going to be fun.


End file.
